Une saleté
by Cloporte
Summary: «(...) et saches que tu as une saleté sur le nez.» Le même scénario, six ans après, mais certaines choses ont changé...


**Une saleté sur le nez**

par _Cloporte_

La salle commune se vidait de plus en plus. Les Gryffondors allaient se coucher, mais Harry, Ron et Hermione restaient. Les trois adolescents, de 16 ansétaient assis devant le feu du foyer qui faiblissait.

-Hermione? Tu veux bien corriger mon devoir?

La jeune fille releva la tête de son manuscrit et fixa le jeune rouquin d'un regard transperçant.

-Ron, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais qu'à le relire et avoir un peu plus confiance en toi! dit-elle sur un ton exaspéré.

-Mais Hermione, continua Ron. J'y peux rien si tu es la fille la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard. La plus intelligente, la plus attentionnée et la plus gentille avec ses amis.

-N'essaies pas de me convaincre en m'amadouant, Ronald Weasley! avertit Hermione en réprimandant un sourire.

Elle soupira bruyamment, se leva et s'empara brusquement du devoir de Ron. Harry les regardait faire en souriant. Ses amis étaient toujours en train de se chamailler, mais au fond, ils s'aimaient... Surtout depuis la mort de Sirius. Ils essayaient de moins paraître choqués par les agissements de l'autre. Enfin, quand il était là.

-Tu veux que je corrige ton devoirà toi aussi, Harry? demanda Hermione, plus doucement, mais tout en gardant un ton exaspéré.

-Non, merci Hermione, mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher, répondit Harry en se levant. Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit! souhaitèrent-ils.

Lorsque Harry fut disparu derrière la porte de son dortoir, Hermione poussa un soupir.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

Ron qui s'était rapproché pour lire au-dessus de son épaule les corrections qu'elle ferait à son devoir, la regarda d'un air énervé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

Hermione le fixa, outragée. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs, Ron comprit bien vite la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

-Je...Je veux dire...Excuse-moi, dit-il plus fermement. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prisça a sorti tout seul. C'est juste que...

Il voulait le dire. Mais comment dire qu'il était jaloux du gars qui avait le plus de soucis qu'il connaissait. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Harry et ça l'agaçait. Lui-même s'en inquiétait. Hermione, elle, continuait de le fixer.

-Tu vois des problèmes partout, Hermione! s'exclama-t-il.

-Eh bien, c'est mieux que de rester à rien faire et rien voir! s'écria-t-elle, choquée.

Tout les deux étaient rouges. Les quelques autres Gryffondors, qui restaient dans la salle commune, se retournèrent pour suivre la conversation, nullement surpris.

Ron fut le premier à baisser les armes. Il se détendit, soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aime pas la situation. Je suis désolé.

Il regardait le foyer d'un air désemparé. Le regard de Hermione se radoucit sous les flammes qui éclairaient faiblement le beau visage de son ami.

-Je ne crois pas que tu fasses rien. Tu es brave et tu as fait beaucoup de choses pour nous.

Les yeux de Ron rencontrèrent ceux de Hermione et tous les deux se sourirent franchement. La jeune fille reprit sa plume et commença à corriger le devoir de Ron sous ses regards attentifs.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de barrer quelques mots et quelques phrases, elle lui remit.

-Ron, la poudre de caméléon n'aide pas à la métamorphose complète. Elle est seulement utile pour le changement de couleur. Ce qui serait bon...

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était si belle quand elle expliquait. Ses yeux brillaient de compréhension et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec une de ses mèches. À ce moment, il n'avait que le goût de l'embrasser et de...

-Ron, tu m'écoutes?

-Euh...Oui...Non, je m'en occuperai demain.

-Comme tu veux.

Elle rouvrit son livre et ne fit plus attention à Ron. Maintenant, ils étaient seuls. Tous les autres étaient partis dans leurs dortoirs.

Malgré lui, le regard de Ron se déposa sur Hermione une fois de plus. Elle semblait si sereine, comme un ange, mais il ne suffisait que d'un incident pour que ses doux yeux deviennent flamboyants. Il sourit. Comme si elle sentait son regard, elle releva la tête de son livre, pour surprendre Ron en train de l'observer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hermione sur un ton de défi.

Elle avait écarté une mèche qui s'était posée devant sa figure et Ron remarqua une tâche d'encre sur son nez. Il éclata de rire.

-Tu as une tache sur le nez.

Hermione devint gênée et s'empressa de frotter son nez de sa main droite.

-Non! sourit Ron. Pas là, plus à droite! Pas si haut...

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

-Au lieu de rire de moi, voudrais-tu m'aider? s'énerva Hermione.

Il se leva et alla la rejoindre sur le divan où elle était assise. Il prit sa main et la posa sur la tache. Elle s'essuya, mais la saleté resta. Sous l'impatience, Ron se lécha le bout de son pouce pour après nettoyer l'encre avec sa salive. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de son geste. Il retira son pouce de sur le nez de Hermione. Il sentit ses joues lui brûler la figure et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Hermione, il vit qu'elle aussi avait rougi.

-Désolé, grommela-t-il en fuyant ses yeux.

-Ça va.

Il osa enfin relever les yeux vers elle. L'encre avait disparu et elle lui souriait timidement.

-C'est comme dans le train de notre première année, dit-il.

Elle sembla chercher de quoi il parlait et comprit soudain.

-Ah oui! Tu avais une saleté sur le nez! Tu as une bonne mémoire... fit remarquer Hermione.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrai oublier le jour où je t'ai rencontré...toi et Harry? se dépêcha-t-il de rajouter.

Elle sourit et s'approcha lentement. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue gauche de Ron. L'embarras qui s'empara de Ron fut tel, qu'il en oublia les misères de leur monde. Il fixa Hermione comme si elle venait de le sauver. Elle sembla hésiter quelques temps, puis, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon et ferma les yeux. Il leva son bras pour déposer sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. Puis, brisant le silence confortable, le ventre de Ron gargouilla bruyamment. Hermione sourit et releva la tête pour le regarder. Ils se sourirent timidement.

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis prit son courage à deux mains. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement et elle lui répondit en ouvrant légèrement sa bouche. Des frissons parcouraient les deux corps des adolescents. Leurs odeurs se mêlèrent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Après quelques instants de bonheur, ils s'éloignèrent pour respirer.  
Encore confus et rouges, ils se regardèrent longtemps. Puis, sans prononcer un mot, Ron attira Hermione à lui.

-Depuis combien de temps rêvais-tu de faire ça? demanda Hermione, malicieusement.

Ron rougit et l'observa. Elle avait encore un peu de sa bave sur le nez. Il l'essuya avec son doigt en murmurant:

-Depuis le jour où tu m'as dit que j'avais une saleté sur le nez...

* * *

_Alors, voilà! C'est une idée qui m'a frappé alors que je marchais tout bonnement. J'espère que vous avez apprécié._

_Cloporte_


End file.
